


Sleepyheads

by Noducksinpond



Series: Tumblr Fics of Mine [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff with more Fluff on top, Future Fic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: “Now, don’t you have a pair of children, whose bedtime was a while ago Mr Allen?” [Or what happens, when Barry comes home early]





	Sleepyheads

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://yalasyardeen.tumblr.com/post/119509555676/sleepyheads) on May 21st, 2015
> 
> More old stuff, this one originally considered too short to post on AO3. However, until my Flash muse decides to come back, I figured you might enjoy either revisiting this or reading this for the first time.

“I am home,” Iris called out, as she unlocked the door. But the flat she entered was silent, the only noise being the low buzzing of the TV. Hadn’t Shawna, the twins’ nanny, already left? Was Barry home early? The last scenario was definitely unlikely. Iris dropped her handbag on the floor, and walked into the living room, briefly noticing the mess in the kitchen, which was definitely unlike Shawna. She didn’t know what she´d expected to see on the couch, but whatever it was, it wasn´t this.

Because sprawled across the sofa in a position, which was likely to get him to complain about his back the following day, was Barry with two four-year-old twins slumped against him, all three fast asleep. Barry’s mouth was hanging slightly open, his hair ruffled, and he was definitely snoring a little bit. Iris almost laughed out loud at the sight and had to physically stop herself from doing exactly that. She could just stand here for a minute or two, and look at her family, the family she and Barry had together. She smiled to herself, god Barry was really rubbing off on her, that was so cheesy.

Instead, she quietly shakes him awake, and he looks up at her with a slightly dazed and confused look, then he grins once he realizes it’s her. “Hey,” he whispers softly.

Iris bends down to press a kiss against his forehead. “Hey,” she whispers back. “Now, don’t you have a pair of children, whose bedtime was  _a while_  ago Mr Allen?”

“Fair point,” he retorted with a small grin, and it was clear he was just realizing it, as he wriggled out from where Dawn’s head was resting on his shoulder. He gently put her down against the sofa. He brushed a kiss against Iris’ knuckles, and she shuddered slightly. “Kids to bed, and then you and me?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Iris cupped his face, and kissed him soundly. Barry sighed contentedly as she pulled away, and lifted up Don as she took Dawn, and carried the children to their bunk beds.


End file.
